You're Beautiful
by lunalovegood520
Summary: Draco's POV. The war is over and Malfoy is at a celebration after the final battle at Potter's house Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Malfoy is in love with Hermione who is engaged to Ron. Based on the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.


The war was over. My father was dead. My mother was dead. Crabbe was gone, Goyle was too. But most importantly the Horcruxes were gone and Voldemort was dead. I touched my left forearm; beneath the dark green dress robes I knew the Dark Mark that Voldemort had branded me was there, standing out against my pale skin, forever.

Potter—no…Harry—was having a celebration party after the last battle at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I did not know why I came. Everyone was here, and everyone here and everywhere else didn't want me here. They never trusted me, even after I risked my life, spying for them and finding the last Horcrux—Nagini—and killing it. No one cared. No one gave a damn about Draco Malfoy.

Standing a few meters away from me was Hermione. Hermione and Ron. The happy couple, the couple that would grow old, will have ten kids and fifty grandchildren. The couple that would always be in love. Forever and ever. And no one would ever know that I, Draco Malfoy, was and will always be, in love with Hermione Granger. I always loved her, but had not realized it during the final battle, how brave she was. How clever. How beautiful. She saved over fifty lives during it, maybe more.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

I see Ron lean down and whisper something in her ear, making her blush. I want that to be me. Whispering in her ear, making her smile, making her laugh, making her blush. I want to go to her, whisper 'I love you' in her ear. But I don't. I stand in my spot, smiling and saying hello and greeting people who hate me, who don't trust me. She and Ron walk closer to where I'm standing. I can see Hermione's eyes. Her beautiful brown ones, sparkling with happiness. I then see the diamond ring, sparkling on her fourth finger, an engagement ring.

She walks by me, her arm linked through Ron's. She smiles at me, and I freeze. Finally, I smile back, and her face is shining.

_Yeah she caught my eye  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that I was  
Flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end_

She walks towards me, "Hello Draco."

"Hermione," I nod my head politely. There is an awkward pause, and I clear my throat. "Congratulations on your engagement," I tell her, gesturing to her ring.

She smiles again, "Thank you." She pauses for a moment, "And thank you for saving my life, Draco." I guess I forgot to mention that to you. I saved her life. During the last battle my father had shouted the Killing Curse at her, I pushed her out of the way, and held up the mirror. The mirror I had bought from Borgin and Burkes years ago. It acted as a shield charm, whatever spell that came its way, even the Unforgivables, it would bounce back, hitting the person who cast the spell. The Curse shattered the mirror, and killed my father.

Hermione leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek, "Thank you," she whispers again in my ear, sending a wave of shivers down my spine. I was wrong before, someone did want me here. One person, Hermione, trusted me and wanted me at that celebration. And somehow, the other hundred or so people did not matter to me anymore.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

She then turns away from me. Back to her fiancé. Back to Ron.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you…_

A/N- I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated greatly. Based on the wonderful, beautiful song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt (the italicized words). Also, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.


End file.
